Seru shinobi
by Aceina
Summary: In the rematch with Sasuke, Naruto dies and gets a second chance with some new changes due to the Kyuubi's attempts to escape like a change in gender. Fem!NaruxHina, first ever naruto Legend of Legaia X-over
1. Chapter 1

Seru Shinobi

chapter 1: Starting over with new dreams and new friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ledgen of Legaia. Also, I will describe the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at a later chapter in a flash back. This fic starts after Sasuke's vow to destroy the Leaf Village, during it, Naruto and Sasuke have a huge fight, which, like I said, will be described later. It will be a Female Naruto fic where Naruto was male, but becomes female.

first ever legend of legaia cross over with naruto (as far as i know)

(note) minor occness

Naruto's POV

I look down at Sasuke's dead body. I can feel the life from my body fading fast. I still can't believe Sasuke's hatred ran this deep. He killed so many people I cared about. Oh well, I'll be with them soon and at least this way, the Akatsuki will never get their hands on the Kyuubi. Heh. I guess this is an okay way to die.

Regular POV

Naruto's body falls backwards, the life leaving him. This should have been the end for this brave Shinobi, but fate had other plans for him.

Naruto woke up, floating in an endless void of white. "HEY WHERE AM I? IS THIS THE AFTERLIFE!"

A glowing light blue sphere appears before Naruto. It's rather large, perhaps even bigger than the Kyuubi. It speaks with a female voice. "No Naruto. You are between this world and the next, but you are going to be given a second chance."

Naruto stared confused. "A second chance? But why me?"

"You are being given a new chance due to your kind heart and, even though you carried a horrible burden, and were mistreated because of it, you stayed pure. It is for that reason you are going to be sent back and given another chance. You will be at the day Team 7 began. I hope this time, you can make things better for yourself and those you hold dear," the blue orb proclaims.

Naruto stared wide eyed. "You mean I can stop all of this from happening?"

The blue orb chuckled a bit. "Yes, that is what I just said. Now, when you awaken, you will not remember how to perform any of the jutsu you've learned since the time you arrived, but you will be able to learn them faster this time around."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "YOU MEAN I'LL BE STUCK WITH JUST THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU AND THE SEXY JUTSU AGAIN! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

The blue orb lets out a sigh. "If you knew the Rasengan and all your other jutsu, there would be too many complications to explain when you arrive."

Naruto hmph'd. "Fine. I guess."

"Farewell Naruto. I hope we do not meet again for a long time." The orb pulses and a rift in space and time opens behind Naruto, sucking him in.

Inside of the rift it is a long tube full of colors. Naruto is hurtling down the tube.

Naruto suddenly screams in pain as the Kyuubi pulses and tries to escape. "I WILL NOT BE FORCED TO LIVE THROUGH THIS IGNORANT CHILD'S LIFE AGAIN! I REFUSE TO! I WILL NOT BE CURSED TO BE IN A MORTAL ANY LONGER! I THANK YOU FOR SAVING HIM, WENCH. NOW I CAN ESCAPE!" The Kyuubi's head begins to form on the chakra.

The blue orb pulses. "No you foul beast! You will not escape your seal!" Blue lightning comes from the orb, wrapping around the red chakra, forcing the Kyuubi back into the seal.

"NOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT BE FORCED INTO IMPRISONMENT AGAIN!" The Kyuubi thrashed inside Naruto's body, slamming around, hitting hte side of the rip in space and time's wall, dragging along side of it.

The lightning finally manages to force the Kyuubi back into Naruto just as the rift closes, Naruto arriving at his point of arrival. "Good luck, Child."

Another orb appears next to the blue one, this one white in color. "My lady, there has been a problem." A small white beam shoots at the blue orb.

"Oh my. He, um, she, is going to have quite the surprise when he, er, she, awakens. As well as far more dangerous life. But who knows? Maybe this will help him, er, her, achieve her dreams." The blue orb says.

Naruto woke up holding his head. "Ow. Going through time hurts." Naruto's hair falls into his face. It's longer than he is used to. "I guess I need a hair cut. I've never seen my hair this long." He stretches and feels something on his chest and looks down and saw two small A cup breasts. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-WHAT!" Naruto bolted to his, now her, feet and ran to the nearest mirror she kept on the wall and saw her reflection. Her hair was still spikey, but not near as much and she had a tuft of hair in her face off to the right side. She also noticed she had some dark red hair streaks in her hair. Her hair also grew down to about her mid-back. She still has the whisker marks on her face and her blue eyes. Looking at her body, she noticed she kept her normal body fat ration which is almost none except for her chest, which she is trying to ignore. She notices she is a bit taller than she was last time at this age, but not as tall as she had been before getting sent back in time. She notices she is dressed in a blue pajama with little frogs on it. A bit cutsey, but Naruto can live with that.

"Okay. I'm a girl." Naruto finally realizes her voice is female now. "What happened?" She looked through her apartment and sees pictures of her as a kid, clearly a girl in the picture. "Okay. So I've always been a girl in this timeline. Okay. No need to panic," Naruto says, twitching and clearly panicing. "Calm down, calm down..." She spots her forehead protector on her night stand. "Okay, first thing is first. I'll put on my forehad protector. Wait. How do I wear it? None of the kunoichi my age where theirs on their forehead. Um, do I where it like Sakura and Ino, or around my neck like Temari and Hinata do? Or - GAH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO WEAR A FOREHEAD PROTECTOR AS A GIRL! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

Suddenly, the blue orb from before appears but has shrunken down to human size. "I can explain that, Naruto. But your name is Hiiko now. Here, let me help you adjust to the name." A beam hit Naruto in the forehead.

Naruto, now Hiiko remembered. She is Naruto and was a boy, but the name Hiiko just seemed easy to go by now, as well as answering to female terms liek 'she', 'her', etc. Also, how to work her new body to fight with it and other things, though she was still uncomfortable with the whole thing and would take some time to adjust. Then she just glared at the orb. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

The orb sighed. "I'm so sorry. This was not meant to happen, but when the Kyuubi tried to escape, he caused your body to slam into the rip in space and time, causing another dimension to cross with yours. Well, actually, it was just fallout from this other dimension causing a few elements from there, to come here. As for why you're a girl, it seems to be after affects. Let me explain. Ten years ago, the mist appeared out of nowhere, covering the entire world. That's why those windmills are there." Hiiko looked outside and saw five large windmills spinning. "They keep the mist out. Inside the mist are things called Seru. If they attach to you and you're in the mist, you will become a mindless beast."

Hiiko paniced. "Does this mean I can never leave the village and I'll be stuck with D-ranked missions forever?" She asked, her other problems forgotten.

The orb chuckled a bit. "No, dear Hiiko. Ninja have developed chakra bangels. It puts a small bit of chakra of the wearer's body and keeps the Seru away and the first that do attack are easy enough to deal with, but the sad thing is the bangels are in short supply because merchants and such need them to travel, so there is not enough for the entire village to have them at all times. They are issued out for missions and such. Now, as I'm sure you've noticed, as far as this time line is concerned, you have always been a girl." Hiiko nodded. "I have given you all the information I can, but I can tell you this. Your journey will be much more dangerous this time around. Oh, and don't worry, you are not attracted to guys. You are a lesbian." The orb faded before Hiiko could say anything else.

Hiiko just sighed. "Well, at least I know how to work this body now and my name. And it's good to know I don't like guys." She shivered at the mere idea. "Why does this stuff always happen to me?" She looked at the forehead protector in her hand. "I still don't know how I should wear this thing." She looked at the clock. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late for getting assigned to team seven! Well, not that it matters. Kakashi will be late anyways, but gah! I can't be late!" Hiiko ran over to her closet to find a black tank top and red pants with a matching red jacket that had an orange swirl on the back. The pants and jacket are a red version of the orange ones she'd worn last time she was twelve and when she was a male. She threw off her pajamas and got dressed, then looked in the mirror, clearly a female. "Oh well," she said running out the door.

As Hiiko runs down the street, she ties her forehead protector around her head. "May as well stick with a classic," she said running past a Chuunin carrying a pile of paperwork that was heading towards the Hokage Tower. The poor Chuunin fell on his butt and the papper scattered everywhere. "Sorry! Can't help you puck things up! I can't be late!" Hiiko shouts as she runs down the road heading towards teh Academy.

The Chuunin sighed. "Just great." He began to pick up the all the papers.

Hiiko turned the corner and ran straight into the Academy, sliding into her classroom. "Yes! I made it!"

Shikamaru looked up from his seat. "Hiiko, what are you doing here? Only people who graduated are supposed to be here today."

Hiiko pointed her thumb at her forehead protector. "What do you call this, Mr Genius?"

Shikamaru yawned. "Troublesome." He then laid his head down on his desk.

Hiiko hears Ino and Sakura arguing at the front door fighting to get in. "I'M GOING TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE!" Ino screams.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE INO-PIG!" Sakura screams right back.

Hiiko sighs and thinks to herself, 'if only they knew how bad of a person Sasuke really is.' She walks looking for a place to sit and spots an empty seat next to Hinata and sits next to her. "Hi Hinata! How are you today?"

Hinata blushes crimson red, completely surprised that her crush is sitting next to her. Hinata knew she was in love with another girl the first day she saw Hiiko, but never had the courage to say anything and now, here she was, right here. "H-h-hi Hiiko. I'm g-good. H-h-how about you?"

Hiiko wanted to say, 'Oh, I'm great! I woke three years younger today and I was a girl,' but decided that would be a bit odd so just said, "I'm good. Are you okay? You look a little flushed." Hiiko put her hand on Hinata's forehead and the poor girl fainted dead away.

Iruka walked in. "Okay, settle down class! It's time for your teams to get assigned!"

Hiiko looked at Iruka. "Um, Iruka-sensei. I think something is wrong with Hinata. She just fainted."

Iruka sighed, not even curious as to why Hiiko was sitting next to Hinata instead of trying to get the poor, straight Sakura on a date. Iruka hoped Hiiko finally figured out Hinata was the only other lesbian in her class, but figured if she didn't know why Hinata fainted, that it wasn not likely. "She will be fine, Hiiko."

Hiiko shrugged. "If you say so, Iruka-sensei."

Hinata came to a few seconds later. "S-s-sorry Hiiko. I didn't mean to faint."

Hiiko shrugged. "It's okay Hinata."

Iruka just smiled. Perhaps there was still hope. "Okay, class! Time for your teams!"

"Team Seven will be Hiiko Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka felt bad he coudln't put Hinata and Hiiko on a team, but the teams were done according to balances.

Hinata sighed to herself and thought, 'Now I won't be on a team with Hiiko.'

Hiiko sighed. 'Great. Sakura before she took her ninja duty seriously and Sasuke better not turn his back on me this time around. Who knows, maybe I can stop the ass from following the dark path.'

After the other teams left with their sensei, Hiiko, Sakura and Sasuke were wait for their Jounin sensei.

"So, I think we should try to be a good team and work together." Hiiko said, wanting to get off to a good foot this time around.

"HIIKO! SHUT UP! YOU JUST WANT SASUKE ALL TO YOURSELF!" Sakura knew how stupid that sounded, since Hiiko was clearly only into girls, but she had other things to think about right now, like winning Sasuke's love.

"Teams will only slow me down. I don't need help from a love struck girl and the dead last." Sasuke said with his usual insulting lilt to every tone.

"No ninja can be the best on their own. It takes teamwork. Together, three Genin could beat a Jounin," Hiiko said, hoping to make the coming bell test go better.

"Just stay out of my way," Sasuke said with his normal tone of voice.

Just then, Kakashi walks in. "My first impression of you is I don't like you."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "How can you say that! You just met us!"

Sasuke just hn'd.

"And I don't like Icha Icha Paradise," Hiiko said, smirking.

"Icha Icha wha-?" Sakura was confused.

Kakashi's eye hidden under his forehead protector raised and he wondered how the girl knew of his love for Icha Icha Paradise. Most ninja who knew him knew of it, but this girl just met him. "Meet me on the roof." He then poofed away.

The three Genin-to-be arrived on the roof with Kakashi standing there. "Alright. Let's start by telling ourselves something about each other. Our likes, dislikes hobbies and dreams for the future."

"Um, why don't you go first, sensei?" Sakura asks.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like many things and dislike a lot of things. My hobbies ... I don't feel like telling you and my dreams are none of your concern. Okay. You're up, Pinky." Kakashi says with his normal laid back tone.

Sasuke thinks to himself, 'All we learned was his name.'

Sakura begins. "I like," she looked at Sasuke, "I dislike Ino-pig! My hobby is," she looked at Sasuke again, "and my dream for the future is, "she looked at Sasuke and squealed.

Kakashi thinks to himself, 'Great. A fangirl.' "Okay. You're up Mr Dark and Broody."

"I don't particularly like anything and I dislike many things. My hobbies are none of your concern and my dream, no, my ambition, is to kill a certain someone." Sasuke says without any emotion in his voice.

Kakashi thinks, 'He must mean Itachi. I better keep an eye on him. Avengers tend to cause problems.' "Alright. Now you Streaks." Refering to Hiiko due to her streaked hair.

"I like ramen and helping my friends. I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to get ready and anyone who would betray their comrades. My hobbies include trying new ramen and training to get stronger! My dream is to become the greatest Hokage and to stop people from treating others poorly just because they are different!" She said with confidence in herself.

Kakashi thinks, 'Hmm. Not how I expected her to answer." Alright. Tomorrow, we will take a test to see if you are ready to become Genin."

"But Kakashi-sensei, we already took a test," Sakura said.

"That was just to see if you had what it takes. Out of all of the teams that passed, only three will become Genin," Kakashi answered. "Now, meet me at Training Ground Seven tomorrow. Oh, and don't eat or you'll throw up." With that, Kakashi poofed away.

The three go their seperate ways, heading home afterwards.

Before Hiiko went home, she decided to talk with Sakura though, so she ran up to catch up to her. "Oh Sakura."

Sakrua thinks to herself, 'Great! I really had thought she had given up on getting a date from me.' "Yes, Hiiko?"

"I was wondering, why do you like Sasuke so much?" Hiiko asked.

"Because he's strong, brave and just looks so good," Sakura said.

"Well, if you really want to win his heart, shouldn't you focus more on your ninja career so that you become strong? It's clear he will only like a strong kunoichi." Hiiko said.

"Hmm," Sakura was awestruck. Hiiko was right. How could she get Sasuke's love if she was so weak? It was decided, then, she will put off winning Sasuke's love until she was stronger! "You're right."

"Well, I gotta get home! Talk to you later, Sakura!" With that, Hiiko ran off back towards her home.

The next morning, Hiiko arrives with some energy bars. "Hi guys. I brought you a snack."

"But Hiiko, Kakashi-sensei told us not to have breakfast." Sakura says. She decided that since Hiiko was able to help her lern how gain Sasuke's love, she would treat the girl better. Then, she just stared at the energy bars. She was very hungry since she skipped dinner the night before.

"Right, but this is a snack, not breakfast," Hiiko says with her grin.

"Hn." Sasuke accepts, deciding that she had found a good loophole, thinking he should have noticed it.

"Well, I guess you are right." Sakura takes one of the bars and eats it.

Kakashi arrived, noticing that they have eaten having just caught them throwing the wrappers into a nearby trashcan. He thinks, 'Hmm. Perhaps I was wrong about them. They have looked underneath the underneath.' "Sorry I'm late. There was this old lady crossing the street and-"

"Just stop, Kakashi-sensei. We know that's not true," Hiiko interrupts.

Kakashi just sweatdrops and then takes out two bells. "Okay, your test is to get these two bells from me. The two who get the bells pass while the other one goes back to the Academy."

"But sensei, that's not fair!" Sakura says, not wanting to get sent back to the Academy. Then she can never prove how strong she is. But if only two can go, she has to make sure it's her and Sasuke, but that's not fair to Hiiko. Sakura felt she owed the girl one.

"Oh, and whoever fials to get a bell, I'll tie to one of these three logs and you won't get lunch and I'll force you to watch the others eat. You have three hours." He takes out a clock and sets it to noon.

Sakura thinks to herself, 'I'm glad I ate that energy bar, now.'

"Hn." 'So, it's a good thing the dead last brought the energy bars after all. I have to make sure I get those bells. I don't care who the other is.'

"Begin." Kakashi says and all three vanish. He looks around. 'Hmm. I was sure Hiiko would stick around. Oh well,' he takes out Icha Icha Paradise and begins to read it.

Hiiko sneaks up behind Sakura. "Hey Sakura."

Sakura jumps back a bit. "Hiiko! What are you doing here? You scared me!"

"I was thinking we shoudl work together to get the bells," Hiiko says with a grin.

"But what about Sasuke?" Sakura asks, still unsure who she wants to be with on the team.

"We could try to get him to help us as well. Then, worry about who gets the bells later. After all, there's no way one Genin can beat a Jounin, but three Genin together may stand a chance. Now let's go help Sasuke." While the two were talking, Kakashi had just used earth style to yank Sasuke down into the ground up to his head.

"I'll distract Kakashi-sensei, you help Sasuke. Shadow clone jutsu!" She makes five shadow clones and the six Hiiko's run in and attack Kakashi.

Sakura nods and, after Hiiko's skirmish has led Kakashi away from Sasuke, she walks over to him and begins to dig him out.

Meanwhile, Kakashi is dodging a flurry of punches and kicks all while reading his book. He then spin kicks three of the clones and they go up in smoke. He then punches two more and they go up in smoke as he headbutts the remaining Hiiko, she flies into a tree hard. "That was pretty good, Hiiko, but not good enough to get a bell."

Hiiko smirks. "I know. HEY KAKASHI! YOUR ICHA ICHA PARADISE ENDS WHEN-"

Kakashi puts his book back in its pouch on his belt and then puts his hands to his ears. "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Back with Sasuke and Sakura, she has finally gotten Sasuke out of the dirt. "Okay, so we need a plan if..."

Sasuke starts walking off. "I touched one of the bells! Before this time is up, I'll get one. I have to!" Sasuke sees Kakashi is busy covering his ears and takes his chance to charge Kakashi.

Kakashi's visible eye sees Sasuke coming. He then trips Sasuke and spins around and sits on Sasuke's back, Holding his arms so that sasuke can't try to grab one of the bells.

"Sasuke, you've already tried a head-on assault with me and it didn't work," Kakashi says with his laid back tone.

"OH KAKASHI-SENSEI! LIKE I WAS SAYING!" Hiiko starts up again.

Kakashi uses Sasuke's hands to cover his ears again. "LA LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Sakura sees Kakashi is busy witting on Sasuke's back and has Sasuke's hands covering his ears. "This is my chance!" She runs and slides, grabbing at the bells.

Kakashi sensed her coming and turns, sending Sasuke into Sakura. With a twisting motion, Sakura grabs at the bells, but misses. But she does grab a hold of the belt they were on and pulls it off. Kakashi instantly grabs the bells of the belt as Sakura goes flying with Sasuke into a tree with Sakura on top of Sasuke. "Almost had them there, but I still have the bells and you three are running out of time."

Hiiko grins. "Sakura, we have something better than the bells. You have his book."

Sakura just got off of Sasuke and reached into the pouch on Kakashi's belt and pulls out Icha Icha Paradise and can now tell what kind of book it is. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU READ THIS SMUT!"

Sasuke painfully gets up and sees the book. "This books is what's more important than the bells?" For the first time in years, Sasuke is actually surprised.

"Now Kakashi-sensei. The bells or your book gets it," Hiiko says.

Kakashi's eyes widen. "You wouldn't."

Hiiko walked over to Sakura and took the book. "Sasuke, burn it." She throws it into the air.

Sasuke, still awestruck by everything just starts the handsigns for his grand fireball jutsu. "Yea, sure."

Kakashi's eyes widened further. "OKAY! OKAY!" He tossed the bells and then ran and grabbed his book. "There. You have your bells." He thinks, 'Now they will fight over who gets them, hehe.'

Hiiko caught the bells. "Here you go Sakura, Sasuke." She handed each of them a bell.

"But, Hiiko, it was thanks to you that we got the bells... Here." She started to hand her bell back to Hiiko.

"Nah. Sasuke distracted Kakashi and you got the book." Hiiko stated.

"I will not be patronized. I was held down. Here." Sasuke says and then started to hand his bell to Sakura. "Just take it."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "You three pass."

"But Kakashi-sensei, you said only two people would pass." Sakura stated.

Kakashi then went on to explain about teamwork and how one must be wililng to give their life for the sake of the team and how one's teammates are more important than even the mission. "Now, I promised you each lunch," he hands them each a bento box. "Well, I'll be going now. I have to report to the Hokage." He poofed away in smoke.

"Hiiko, the three of us made a good team." Hiiko thought to herself. 'Well, this whole get them to work with me thing did not go as planned, but hey. Nothing ever goes as I planned...' She then walked towards her home.

"Yes, I agree Hiiko," Sakura stated as she began going towards her own home.

'Hm... Perhaps teammatews won't slow me down as much as I thought,' Sasuke thinks as he walked home.

Hiiko awoke to a sound outside. She got up and looked out the window and saw three of the five windmills had blown up and saw the fourth quickly follow along with the fifth. Instantly, the mist began to flood inside the village, blanketing the land. Hiiko instantly hopped outside to see what was going on. When she landed outside, she saw a four foot long floating brown work-like thing. It was long and skiny, having no arms and a white, bone-like beak on its head. It floated quickly up to a nearby woman who was trying to escape and wrapped around her wrist, attaching itself to her. Her skin turned blue and her eyes white as she starting walking around, grunting mindlessly. One of the things which is clearly a seru bolts towards Hiiko. She freezes up, having never seen anything like this before. Kakashi suddenly landed next to Hiiko, hes forhead protector up, showing his Sharingan eye. He hams a kunai into the seru's head, killing it instantly. Kakashi then looks at Hiiko. "Get to shelter, now!"

"But Kakashi-sensei. I want to help!" Hiiko states.

"I SAID GET TO THE SHELTER NOW! You are not strong enough to fight with the seru!" Kakashi yelled.

"Alright then, Kakashi-sensei." Just then, one fo the seru sets itself ablaze and slammed into Hiiko, straight into the chest, sending her flying back. She slams into a wooden fence nearby and falls through it. She falls down fifty feet into a dip in the ground. It has stone flooring and stone walls with steps leading out in spiral staircase fashion. At the bottom is a green crystal tree without any leaves and is very small, about seven feet tall. Hiiko lands on top of it.

Kakashi grabs the seru that just hit Hiiko and slammed a kunai straight into its head and then jumps down next to Hiiko. "Hiiko, are you alright?"

"Ugh. My ribs hurt, but yea. I'll be fine." Kakashi picks Hiiko up. "Don't worry. I'll get you to the shelter." He gets ready to hop out of the dip when he notices how many seru are around up top. It would be dangerous with Hiiko on his back to go out that way. "Guess I'll have to take the stairs."

Suddenly, large white-iced furred lion with a blue ice man comes down the stairs. It has large spikes on its shoulder blades and it has a striped white icicle tail and is about six feet long and stands four feet all on four legs. It let out a roar.

"Damn it. One of the stronger Seru." Kakashi puts Hiiko down next to the tree and rushes at the thing.

"Damn it! I have to help Kakashi-sensei!" Hiiko starts to get up.

"Wait." She hears a genderless voice come from the tree.

"Who... who said that?" She looks around.

A glowing red orb comes out of the tree. Inside of the red orb is a dark red oval-shaped creature. It has a blade on its top about as long as a kunai. On its front on the top half is a turqoise blue sphere. "I did. If you bond with me, I can banish the mist from your village."

"You... You're one of the seru things," Hiiko said, pointing at the thing.

"I am not a seru! I am a Ra Seru. A higher breed of seru. The mist does not drive me mad and I do not possess the one who wears me and I give them power and togehter, we can banish the mist," the thing said.

"Okay then. Um, Ra Seru." Hiiko looked at the thing, "What can you do?"

"My name is Meta and can awaken the Genesis Tree. Together, if we do that, the mist will be driven out of your village and all Seru will vanish," Meta says.

"I," Hiiko looked over at Kakashi. He had killed the white ice lion, but two more had come down and Kakashi had his Chidori through one of the two new ones but wasn't fairing too well. He was running low on chakra, Hiiko could tell he'd used it a few times already and the second lion rushed and tackled Kakashi. "Alright. For once, I choose to carry a burden of my own will and all the responsibilities that come with it." She extended her right hand and Meta floats down and attaches to her wrist, fusing to her skin and wraps around to the bottom, fully surrounding her wrist. THe blade is pointed out, over her hand. "I feel it. I feel stronger already!" Hiiko charges towards Kakashi to help him, but one of the brown seru landed in front of Hiiko, having hopped off the ledge to get her. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She does a back flip on pure instinct, hitting her legs and lands on them in perfect backflup. The thing falls down and then shakes its head to get up. "Why did I do that? It just felt right."

"Hmm. It seems some of my previous host's abilities are with you, though I'm not sure how long other moves will take for you to learn." Meta says, glowing red while it talked.

The seru charges at Hiiko, but she moves to the side, evading it. "Whatever you just said, it seems to have improved my taijutsu a bit!" She charges at the seru and kicks its head, then its tail and then a back flip again. The thing falls down, but stageringly floats back up.

"Time to finish you! I need to help Kakashi-sensei!" She slugs the thing in the face and its body just dissipates. "What happened to it?"

"I absorbed it. That was rather lucky! We can help your sensei now. Aim your right hand and say "Seru Summoning: Fire Gimmard!" Meta says.

"Well, if you say so." she extended her hand. "SERU SUMMONING: FIRE GIMMARD!" Instantly, the brown seru comes out of her hand on fire and slams into the icey seru holding Kakashi against the wall, but the thing gets up okay and the seru Hiiko summoned vanished, returning to Meta.

"We did it!" she shouted.

The seru charges at Hiiko at full speed, letting out a growl.

"NO YOU WON'T" Kakashi flies through hand seals and powers up his Chidori and lunges, killing the thing before it reaches Hiiko, then spots the seru on her arm. "Hiiko! Why are you wearing a Seru and why aren't you a beast?"

"Well, um, the thing is, it's not a seru, but a Ra Seru."

"'Ra Seru'?" he asks, confused.

"Allow me to explain. My name is Meta and I want to help get rid of the mist. Please take young Hiiko's hand. She will need your help and pray for the mist to go away. Hiiko, you must pray too." Meta says.

"Well, anythign is better than letting the village get destroyed by the seru," Kakashi takes Hiiko's hand. "Okay, Hiiko. Let's pray."

Hiiko nods and prays for the mist to vanish. A white orb comes out of Meta and goes into the tree. It then grows into a very large, gtreen tree with dark green leaves. White pulses come out of it and push the mist away and all the seru just turn into white energy then break apart. The mist clearning goes several miles out of the village. Kakashi then promptly passes out from chakra depletion.

Hiiko sighs and slides down the tree trunk. "Oh boy, Meta. I'm going to have a lot to explain about you."

A/N:

Hiiko Fire Child

the back flip was vahn's summer saulr from legend of legaia

things will be explained more in the next chapter pls read and review i will also state who will be geting ra seru ther will be 8 i wotn sya who gets what but its all palen dout yes ther are only 7 ra ser naemd in legend of legai ai have mad eup my own 8th

hiiko

sakura

sasuke

hinata

femhaku

garaa

shikamaru

lee


	2. Chapter 2

Seru Shinobi

Chapter 2: Explainations and Planning For What's to Come

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ledgend of Legaia. Also, I will describe the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at a later chapter in a flash back. This fic starts after Sasuke's vow to destroy the Leaf Village, during it, Naruto and Sasuke have a huge fight, which, like I said, will be described later. It will be a Female Naruto fic where Naruto was male, but becomes female.

(Note) minor OOCness

'' is for inner thinking

Hiiko was sitting in the Hokage's office after getting escorted by the ANBU who had taken Kakashi to his home to rest after draining most of his chakra.

Sarutobi sighed, "So Hiiko, do you mind telling me why you have a Seru on your arm and what happened to the mist and why that old tree sprouted to life so suddenly?"

"Well, this is Meta, and it's not a Seru, it's a RA-Seru. And it helped me get rid of the mist by awakening the Genesis tree," Hiiko says, holding up her right arm and showing Meta.

Sarutobi let out another sigh and then exhaled some smoke from his pipe. "Hiiko, only you could get yourself into such a situation like this. So then, Meta, what is it you want?"

Meta glowed as he began to speak, "Well, Lord Hokage, I wish to help rid your world of the mist, but that can wait for now. Young Hiiko is not ready for such a journey, so I will help her with her ninja career for now and any missions that would take us where a Genesis tree is would be most appreciated, though."

Sarutobi chuckled. "Sarutobi is fine and I'll see what I can do about those trees. Now Hiiko, you get some rest and I'll announce to the village tomorrow that the Seru on your arm is your friend, though I think you have some things to tell Meta about yourself, Hiiko, as to why the village may hate you even more for this."

Hiiko was in her bedroom, getting ready to go back to bed. "Well Meta, I may as well start at the beginning," she said, clearing her throat.

"Twelve years ago, the nine-tailed fox attacked the village. It was decimating the village's forces, but then the Fourth Hokage went in with a newborn child. He then used this child to seal the fox into, thus saving the village. His last words were for the child to be treated as a hero, but that child has been treated as anything but a hero. Sadly, they do not live up to that dream and treat the child like garbage and call her names and tell their children to keep away from her. That child is me."

Meta glowed as he began to speak again, "I see. That is not right. I'm sorry your life has been so hard, Hiiko. I'm shocked such a thing had to be done to a child."

Hiiko grabs her head and passes out as Meta glows and asks, "Hiiko, what's wrong?" Then Meta is pulled into Hiiko's mind.

Hiiko wakes up laying in her mindscape in the sewer where the Kyuubi is. She can see Meta still on her arm. "Ugh, not this place again!"

Meta glows, "Hiiko, where are we and what is this place and what are we doing here?"

Hiiko sighes, "This is my mind and this is where the Kyuubi lives."

Meta glows, "I see. I don't like this place. I feel tremendous evil in here." Just then, the Ra-Seru feels something behind the gate.

A big eye appears behind the cage. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! WELL, WELL, WELL! IF IT AIN'T THE BRAT! OR SHOULD I CALL YOU THE WENCH NOW? HAHAHAHAHA! IT SEEMS MY ESCAPE ATTEMPT HAS GIVEN YOU MUCH DISCOMFORT THAT ALMOST MAKES BEING TRAPPED IN YOU AGAIN WORTH IT!" It talks with a malevolent voice

Meta glows again. "You must be the Kyuubi. And what do you mean 'or should I call you wench now' and 'trapped in you again'?" Meta asked with a touch of shock in its voice.

Hiiko sighes. "I was planning on telling you. Well, it's like this," Hiiko began and explained all that had happened about her last life. About how she used to be a boy, how she was betrayed by her best friend, about how he attacked the village, how he killed many people she cared for and how they finally killed each other and how that blue orb sent her back in time and the Kyuubi failed to escape. "And then I woke up here, managed to start reforming my bond with Team Seven and then I met you when the Seru attacked. You know the rest from there."

Meta glowed, "I see. I will then do my best to make your life easier this time around," Meta said, shocked at the new development.

The Kyuubi just glares. "SO YOU THINK YOU CAN HELP HER? HAHAHAHA! I LOOK FORWARD TO YOU TRYING!"

The two fade away, returning to the waking world.

Hiiko wakes back up in her apartment. "Well, that went about as well as can be expected," she says with a sigh.

Meta glows. "Do not worry, Hiiko. As long as I am with you, I will do my best to protect you from those who wish you harm. Now, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow, you have training to do with your team and also, it will likely be a long day when people learn of me."

Hiiko yawns. "Yeah, you're probably right, Meta." She lays down on her bed and goes back to sleeping, having not been asleep since the Seru attack two hours ago. She knew she would only get five hours of sleep as it was, now, and with that thought, she drifted off to dream land.

Hiiko was dreaming she was the Hokage. She had just saved the village from a bunch of super ninja and now she was sitting in her office, grinning and talking with Meta about how great they were together. Then someone burst into her office. It was some Chuunin.

The Chuunin looked at Hiiko. "LADY HOKAGE! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GIVE BIRTH!"

Hiiko was shocked. "Wh-wh-WHAT!" She looked down at her belly and it was huge. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She bolts up awake in her bed, panting. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream."

Meta glows. "What is it Hiiko? You seem distressed."

Hiiko pants some more. "Just a bad dream, Meta. Just a bad dream." It took some time, but the gender-swapped nin finally fell back into the sweet embrace of sleep.

Hiiko wakes up the next morning and stretches. "Man! I had an odd dream. I got turned into a-" she stopped, noticing her voice. "Never mind. Morning, Meta."

Meta glows. "Good morning, Hiiko. I trust you slept well after your nightmare?"

Hiiko stretches some more. "Yeah, I slept fine." She walked to the bathroom and remembered to sit down.

Hiiko goes through the morning routine shower, brushes her teeth, gets dressed, eats breakfast and then notices her jacket covers Meta, so she takes out a kunai. "Gotta fix that.

Meta glows. "Fix what, Hiiko?"

She cuts off a bit of her jacket at the elbow with a kuunai on the right sleeve so that Meta is not covered. "There we go! Now people can see you."

Meta glows. "But would hiding me help make things easier?"

"Yeah, but I'm proud to have you on me, Meta." She gives her grin and puts her left hand behind her head.

Meta glows. "Thank you, Hiiko. That is very kind of you."

Hiiko finishes her breakfast. "I'm gonna go to Ichiraku's and get some ramen!" She says, running out the door.

Meta glows halfway down the street. "But Hiiko, you just had some cereal. Do you really need ramen now?"

Hiiko skids to a stop. "OF COURSE I NEED RAMEN, META! HOW ELSE CAN I START THE DAY?"

Meta glows, "okay." Meta would have sweat-dropped if it could.

By now, the Hokage had given his speech about how Meta is safe and not to be afraid of it.

Hiiko runs into Ichiraku's. "Three bowls of pork ramen, please," she says with a grin.

Teuchi had just opened up and saw Hiiko. "Ah, Hiiko. Good morning. Sure, take a seat!"

Hiiko sits down and waits. "So, how are you today?"

Teuchi is preparing the ramen. "I'm good. And yourself? Oh, and that must be the Re-Seru? Meta?" He asks, questioningly.

Meta glows. "It's Ra-Seru and my name is indeed Meta, sir. And yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, Mr Teuchi."

Hiiko grins. "I'm good, thanks for asking."

Teuchi waves Meta off. "Don't call me Mr. It makes me feel old. Just Teuchi is fine."

Hinata walks in and sees Hiiko. "U-um, m-morning H-Hiiko," she says and blushes.

Hiiko looks up at Hinata. "Oh, Hey Hinata! Here, sit next to me," she said, patting the seat next to her.

Hinata blushes. "O-okay." She sits next to Hiiko. "I'll take one pork ramen, please," she says to Teuchi.

"Coming right up," he says as he puts Hiiko's three bowls down in front of her.

Hiiko begins to scarf down her ramen. "So, Hinata. What brings you here?" Hiiko asks between bites.

Hinata had come to watch Hiiko, but she was not goign to say that. "I-I just wanted some ramen." She looks at Meta. "Is that the Ra-Seru, Meta?"

Meta glows. "Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hinata."

Hinata blushes and Teuchi puts her bowl of ramen down. "Please, just Hinata is fine, Meta. Thank you Teuchi."

Meta glows. "Very well, Hinata it is then."

Hiko is on her third bowl. "So Hinata, you ready to do some training today?"

Hinata blushes. "Y-yes."

Hiiko notices Hinata's blush. "Hey, Hinata. You look kinda red. You feeling okay?" She puts her hand on Hinata's forehead and Hinata passes out. "HINATA!! HEY OLD MAN! HELP HINATA!"

Teuchi sighes. "She will be fine, Hiiko. You best get going."

Hiiko looks at Teuchi. "Are you sure?" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the money she owes.

Teuchi chuckles some. "Yeah, I'll take care of her, now get going.

"Okay then," Hiiko says as she puts her money down and runs off.

Meta glows. "Is Hinata always like that?"

"Yea, pretty much. I don't know why she always feints, though," Hiiko says with a shrug.

Hiiko arrives at the training grounds to meet Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura who are already there. "Sorry I'm late, guys." She waves. "Slept in a bit late."

Sasuke looks up. "Hn," he grunted and then lowered his head back down.

Sakura waves. "Hi Hiiko. So that Seru on your arm must be the Ra-Seru, Meta, right?" She walks up to Hiiko. "Hello Meta. Nice to meet you. The name's Sakura."

Meta glows. "Hello Miss Sakura. It's nice to meet you. You as well, Mister Sasuke."

Sasuke looks up again. "Hn."

Sakura looks at Sasuke. "No need for the miss and mister stuff. We are all a team here."

Sasuke still with his head up,"she is right. No need to waste time on miss and mister."

Meta glows. "Very well. So where is Kakashi?"

Sakura sighs. "He is late, AGAIN! I'm starting to think he is going to always be late."

Hiiko giggles at that, knowing full well that he is always late. "I think you're right, Sakura."

Two hours later, Kakashi shows up. "Sorry I was late. There was a hungry old lady in the street, so I-"

Sakura interrupts him and points, "LIAR!"

Kakashi sweatdrops. "So, since Meta has joined our team, I figured we should test how well Hiiko can fight with him, er her, er... Meta, what gender are you, anyway?"

Meta glows. "Seru and Ra-Seru are not bound by gender, but I am on a female host, so I guess female would work."

Kakashi nods. "Okay then. Hiiko, Sasuke. You two are going to spar. No jutsu, just taijutsu."

Sasuke nods and walks towards Hiiko. "Okay, this should be fun. Even with a Ra-Seru, I doubt you can beat me."

Hiiko smirks and thinks to herself, 'it will be nice to fight Sasuke like he was before he became evil.'

"Okay, bring it on, Sasuke-kun," she says like one of his fangirls would, then slides into her stance.

Sasuke slides into his stance. "Okay, Hiiko-chan," he says, acting like a fangirl as well, knowing her preference to girls well. Everyone in class knew it.

sakura twiched at this display

Kakashi sighes. "Okay you two, begin."

Hiiko rushes Sasuke and throws a punch. He side-steps and elbows her in the back of the head. She falls to the ground, rolls and then uppercuts Sasuke. He lands and rolls back.

"Not bad for the dead last."

Hiiko smirks. "I know. Don't worry, Sasuke. You will reach my level some day." She charges Sasuke again and sends a fast kick to his face, hitting him. Then a low kick to his legs and then does a backflip, sending Sasuke into the air. He lands on his back and then moves into a sweep kick, knocking Hiiko down as soon as she lands from her backflip, knocking her to the ground. He then gets up as fast as he can and then punches Hiiko in the stomach. She slugs him in the face at the same time. He staggers back, giving Hiiko time to get to her feet. She grabs her stomach and is trying to catch her breath.

Kakashi watches. "Amazing! That Ra-Seru has really helped her taijutsu!"

Hiiko caught her breath and Sasuke shook off the daze from getting hit in the head. The two charged at each other. Sasuke throws a punch, but Hiiko blocks it with her right arm. She then kicks him in teh leg and then punches his chest with her right arm, then steps back and shoulder tackles (1) him hard, sending Sasuke flying back a few feet. He lands on his feet, sliding back, then he charges her once more and kicks at Hiiko's head. She ducks and then slugs him in the chest with her left hand, then hits with her right, then elbows the top of his head (2.) She then kicks him hard in the chest, sending him into a tree with his head bowed down.

"Looks like I win."

Sasuke pants. "Not yet, Hiiko." He lifts his head and his eyes are red. He had activated his Sharingan with one tomoe in each eye. He then rushes Hiiko. She sends a punch at him, he dodges since his Sharingan has allowed him to see her movements a bit better. Just enough to help him dodge. He then hits her in the stomach. She counters with an elbow to his stomach.

Kakashi watches on. "So, Sasuke has activated his Sharingan. Interesting."

The two are both at their lim it. One more blow and it's over. They charge at each other one last time and punch each other in the head. They both fall backwards, knocked out.

Kakashi walks up to them. "Looks like a draw."

Sakura bows her head in shame. "I'm nothing compared to them."

Kakashi looks at her. "That is not true, Sakura. They just have their own way. I'll even help you improve your taijutsu if you want."

Sakura's eyes light up. "Really, Kakashi-sensei? Thank you!"

Sakura is sitting next to Sasuke and Hiiko's unconscious bodies. "So Meta. What's it like being a Ra-Seru?"

Meta glows on Hiiko's limp wrist. "That is a hard question to answer. What is it like being a human?"

Sakura smiles. "It's hard to answer, too. It can be complicated. Us humans fall in love, but also hate. It's a mess of emotions and sometimes, we let others tell us what to think of people." She remembers how her mother had told her to never talk with Hiiko and that had led to her problems with Hiiko, but looking back, she wishes she had not listened to her mother.

Meta glows again. "Say, Sakura. What is up with that Hinata girl? She seemed odd around Hiiko."

Sakura sighs. "Hinata has a big crush on Hiiko, but she is too shy to say anythinga nd Hiiko is too dense to figure it out."

Meta glows. "Why don't you tell her?"

Sakura shakes her head. "It's not my place to tell Hiiko. It's Hinata's."

Meta glows. "I see. Is there any way we can help?"

Sakura thinks for a bit. "You know, Meta, maybe we can find a way to help them get together!"

Meta glows. "Okay, then. I'll help Hiiko try to figure it out since I'm with her all of the time and you try to help Hinata get the courage she needs to talk to Hiiko."

Sakura nods, "okay."

Kakashi, who is standing next to a tree and watching, thinks to himself. 'Amazing. Somehow, my team, which looked like it would have the worst teamwork is becoming the best I've ever seen.'

Hiiko and Sasuke begin to stir and both sit up.

Hiiko scratches her head. "What happened? And who won?"

Kakashi walks up to them. "It was a draw."

Sasuke stands up. "Good fight, Hiiko," he told her while thinking, 'I need to get better. I can't beat Itachi this way, but if I spar with Hiiko enough and get help from Kakashi, maybe I can get strong enough to beat him.'

Hiiko gets up and grins. "You too. Say, Sakura? I've been thinking..."

Sakura looks at her. "Yes, Hiiko?"

She smiles at Sakura. "You should cut your hair."

Sakura steps back, remembering how she heard Sasuke liked girls with long hair. "But I..."

Sasuke, getting what Hiiko was saying about her long hair becoming a problem in a fight helped Hiiko, "You would look good with short hair."

Sakura is awestruck that Sasuke wanted her hair short. "Okay, then I'll cut it short tonight."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. 'Amazing, they really are becoming a good team.'

Hiiko was walking home, training done for the day, when she walked past a few villagers.

Some woman in her thirties: "Look, it's her. Now she even has a Seru! Why does the Hokage allow that beast to live in the village?"

Some middle-aged man: "Shh! She will hear you and kill us both!"

The woman looks at the man, "yea, you're right. But I still don't get it."

The man walks off with her, "I know."

Meta glows. "Is it always like this for you?"

Hiiko nods, trying to hide her eye, which are about to tear up. "I've gotten used to it."

Meta glows. "It's not right to treat someone in such a way. I'm so sorry that you've had to live through this."

Hiiko smiles. "It's okay! I have you and my team! I have plenty to be happy about!"

Meta glows. "You should also try to find a lover."

Hiiko blushes. "M-Meta! Don't say things like that!"

Meta glows. "But Hiiko, I want to help you."

The two arrive at Hiiko's apartment.

Sakura is walking home and spots Hinata. "Perfect! Now's my chance!" She runs up to Hinata. "HEY HINATA!"

Hinata is walking home when she hears Sakura. "Oh, h-hi Sakura. What do you w-want?"

Sakura smiles. "Well, it's about Hiiko. I know you like her."

Hinata blushes bright red. "S-S-Sakura! Wh-what are you talking about?"

Sakura puts her arm around Hinata's neck. "It's fine. She is a good girl and I'm going to help you get the courage to talk to her."

Hinata blushes more. "Well, o-okay Sakura. If you really want to help me."

Sakura smiles. "Good! Now then. You're coming to my house tomorrow and we will begin your training!"

Hinata just nods.

After that, Sakura runs of smiling. "Okay! See you tomorrow, Hinata!"

Sasuke is walking home. "Hmm. Perhaps I've been all wrong about this lone wolf bit. Perhaps I don't need to beat Itachi on my own. Maybe I should do it with my comrades. I mean, does it really matter how he is beaten as long as he is beaten?"

He continues down into the empty Uchiha compound where he has lived alone for the past five years. "I need to think about this more. That's all there is to it." He walks into his room.

A/N

1: That was Vahn's Summersault.

2: That was Vahn's Hyper Elbow

Well, this was Chapter 2 of "Seru Shinobi". I hope everyone enjoyed it and found the characters acted within their Canon Character Persona's. Oh, and if someone can get me a video of all the arts and Seru Summons from "Legend of Legaia", I'd thank them. It would help a lot (I lost my copy of the game.)


	3. Chapter 3

Seru Shinobi

Chapter 3: Training, the first plan and the coming of 'that' mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ledgend of Legaia. Also, I will describe the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at a later chapter in a flash back. This fic starts after Sasuke's vow to destroy the Leaf Village, during it, Naruto and Sasuke have a huge fight, which, like I said, will be described later. It will be a Female Naruto fic where Naruto was male, but becomes female.

(*Note*) minor OOCness

' is for inner thinking

--------------------------------

Hiiko was crouched down in a bush, looking at a cat that was a few feet away. This cat had a red bow on its left ear, was white with brown spots on it and was definitely female(1). "This is Red Fist. I've sighted the target," she says quietely into hte walkie-talkie.

Meta glows on Hiiko's wrist. "This is Fire Hand. I, too, am in position."

Sakura's voice comes from the other end, "This is Pinky. I'm ready," her voice sounds very irritated about her code name.

Sasuke's voice comes through, "this is Fluffy. I'm ready. And Hiiko, I'm going to get you back for this henge!" Loud sounds are heard over the walkie-talkie.

About five minutes later, a fluffy, black, male cat walks up to the cat Hiiko was looking at before and rubs up against it. The cat from before has dreamy fangirl eyes and starts rubbing against the black cat as well.

Sakura walks out of where she was hiding. She has now cut her hair short like she said she would. As she walks up to the cats, she says, "there you are, Fluffy! Are you bothering this nice kitty?" She bends down and picks up the black fluffy cat. His left eye is twitching. The white and borwn kitty is staring at the black fluffy cat, not noticing Hiiko slowly sneaking up behind her.

'Alright! My plan is working out perfectly!' Hiiko thinks to herself.

------------------------------

Flashback to one hour ago

Team Seven is waiting for Kakashi, AGAIN, and Hiiko speaks up. "Hey guys. Let's do the mission ourselves. We already know what it is."

Meta glows red. "Perhaps that would be wise, seeing as how late Kakashi is."

Sakura looks questioningly. "I don't know, Hiiko. I mean, I've heard from older ninja catching Tora is long and hard. We should wait."

Sasuke speaks up. "Let's just do it that way we can get some training in when Kakashi gets here."

Sakura looks at Sasuke. "Okay, yea. The more time we have for training, the stronger we get."

Inner Sakura speaks up. **"Yea! This will show how strong I can become, then Sasuke will like me!"**

Hiiko grins. "I've even got a plan and our code names. Okay, here it goes..."

-----------------------------------

Back to the present moment*

Sakura makes one mistake. She hugs the cat a bit too hard and cancels the henge. She is now holding a very annoyed Sasuke and Tora realizes she has just been tricked and pounces at Sasuke and Sakura and starts scratching.

Sasuke is scrached right across the face. "Ow! Stupid cat!" He grabs her, but she bites his hand and her back legs slash Sakura's forehead, making Sakura let her go.

Sakura grabs her forehead. "Ow! You stupid cat! I'll pound you!"

"I'm coming, guys!" Hiiko tackles the cat, which makes Tora even madder and she slashes Hiiko's face over and over again. "Damn you cat! Shadow clone jutsu!" Hiiko makes five shadow clones.

Meta glows. "Hiiko, don't hurt her. She is just a harmless cat."

Twenty minutes later, Hiiko, Sakura and Sasuke are all covered in scratches having finally gotten Tora into her cage. She is growling and scratching at the cage, trying to get out as Kakashi walks up.

"Oh, there you three are. I was wondering where you were at." He has the newest issue of Itcha Itcha Paradise book in his hand.

"You were late! We did hte mission on our own! It's your fault we are like this!" Sakura points at Kakashi glaringly.

"Hm. Looks like my Genin team got beat up by a cat," he says in his normal, lazy tone.

"That's not a cat. IT's an evil demon," Hiiko points at it accusingly. "And it's not our fault we can't hurt it! We have to hold back! She didn't!"

"Kakashi. Never give us a mission like this again," Sasuke says very upset. "And Hiiko. You're not allowed to come upw ith plans anymore. Or code names." He glares at her.

------------------------

A short while later, Team Seven is in the Hokage's office, watching with glee as the Fire Lady hugs Tora hard as she leaves.

The Hokage sighs and he exhales smoke from his pipe. "Do I even want to know how a cat beat three ninja?"

Sakura blushes and turns her head. "No."

Sasuke just sulks. "No."

Hiiko looks down in shame, "no."

Meta glows. "Actually, it is a rather amusing story."

Sakura tackles Hiiko and puts her hands over Meta. "Shut up! You're a member of our team! You don't go telling others our embarrassing losses!"

Sasuke looks at Sakura. "Sakura, get up. You're embarrassing us too." 'Granted, I was about to do the same thing, but best to not let anyone know that.'

Sakura gets up, "sorry," she mumbles.

Kakashi has ignored all this, reading his book. "So, Lord Hokage. What is our next mission?"

The Hokage chuckles at the display the young Genin have put on. "Your next mission will be a C-rank, but the client got delayed and won't be here until tomorrow."

Kakashi's eye peeks over his book. "Isn't it a bit soon for a C-rank mission?"

The Hokage lets out a sigh. "Yes, normally, but I promised Meta I would get them to any more Genesis Trees and there happens to be two in the land of Waves."

It takes all of Hiiko's will power to not show anything on her face, remembering that mission from last time.

Meta glows. "I see. I had not expected this so soon."

------------------------

After the meeting, Team Seven was dismissed for the day. Hiiko is getting ready for her tenth bowl of ramen of the day. On her way to Ichiraku's, Hinata is standing near by and runs up to Hiiko.

"Um," she blushes. "H-Hiiko. I um..."

------------------------

Flashback to just a few minutes ago.

Sakura, having taken a shortcut, beat Hiiko there, knowing Hinata would be there to spy on Hiiko. "Hinata!"

Hinata looks up at Sakura. "Oh, hi there, Sakura. Um, what are you doing here?"

Sakura runs up to Hinata. "Not much. We got a C-rank mission tomorrow. Tell Hiiko you heard and you are happy for her and you want to have some ramen with her. Crap! Here she comes!" Sakura hears Hiiko coming and dives into a nearby bush

End Flashback*

-------------------------------

"I ... um," Hinata blushes and gulps a bit, "heard you got a C-rank mission tomorrow and I'm glad ot hear it and Iwashopingwecouldgetsomeramentogether," she says the last part very rapidly.

It takes Hiiko a few seconds to get it all. "Yea! We did get a C-rank mission for tomorrow. Just shows how awesome we are and sure, I'd love to get some ramen with you! My treat!" She pulls a blushing Hinata into Ichiraku's.

Meta glows. "Just relax. It's just some ramen. One step at a time, Hinata. You can do it."

Hiiko stares at Meta. "Meta, what are you talking about?"

Meta glows. "Don't worry about it, Hiiko."

Hiiko sweatdrops. "You're weird, sometimes, Meta."

Hinata summons up her strength, Meta's words having given her some inner strength. She sits down next to Hiiko. "So, my team and I are doing well too. Kurenai-sensei has us working on our tracking skills."

Hiiko swallows a mouth full of ramen. "Wow! That's great!"

---------------------------------

Sakura is still int he bushes watching. "Yes, they are talking! So far, so good!"

Sakura spots Sasuke walking along.

"Hmm. There's Hiiko. Hm.. I think I'll get some ramen. I wanted to ask Meta abou tthose trees. Maybe I can get a Ra-Seru like she has." He turns to walk into Ichiraku's when a pare of arms come out of hte nushes and grab him and pull him back into the bushes. "Wha-!"

------------------------------

Hiiko is eating and hears something. "Did you hear something?"

Hinata blushes a bit. "Um, no."

Meta glows. "Nor did I."

Hiiko shrugs. "Must be hearing things..."

-------------------------------

Sasuke finds himself behind the bush, Sakura pinning him down. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

Sakura gets off Sasuke. "Um, sorry. But I didn't want you to ruin Hiiko and Hinata's little chat. Inner Sakura screams at Sakura for getting off Sasuke like that.

Sasuke looks inside. "Okay..."

"Hinata likes Hiiko, so I'm helping the two get together and Hinata has not feinted once yet. It's going perfectly!" Sakura says with stars in her eyes.

Sasuke stares. "I really don't get girls, even if I have dozens of them after me, I still don't get them."

Sakura looks at Sasuke with Inner Sakura screaming for her to fix this. "Sasuke, I haven't been bugging you like that any more though. Now that I'm a ninja, I have to work on that more than flirting with you."

Sasuke nods. "Yes, and I thank you for that. Say, Sakura. If you're not gonna let me go talk with Hiiko, wanna go do some training together?"

Inner Sakura feints. "I'd love to, Sasuke."

----------------------------------------

Well, that's it for this chapter. Not much action. Next up is the Wave Arc and it will be a lot different this time around. Some one asked me if Sakura will be with Sasuke. At this point, I'm not sure, but I will say this. Sasuke will not become the evil A-hole he did in the mnaga in this fic, but he will stay in character, caring a lot about power, but also, about his comrades.

And I'm also sorry it took so long to update. Got a bit distracted. Anyways, I'll try to update faster from now on. Oh, also, Sakura and Sasuke get their Ra-Seru next chap.


End file.
